Pet Princess
by MTL17
Summary: Ashamed at not defending Eretria when her people call her secret girlfriend her pet, and so much worse, behind their backs, and as she is being forced into a loveless marriage, Amberle suggests becoming Eretria's pet. This story takes place after Season 1, but takes place sometime after and deviates from canon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Shannara Chronicles. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Eretria was bored. Unlike last time she was here she wasn't a prisoner and could freely wander the halls, go nearly everywhere, but even after everything she had done, they had done, the Elves stared at her and whispered behind her back. They did that anyway, but it was easier to stay in her luxurious quarters, and read the many, many books Amberle had. Eretria also stayed here because everything smelt of Amberle, or at least had been touched by her, and she'd be able to put up with just about anything if she could spend all day in this bed which was filled with the scent of her secret girlfriend and their love making.

It was probably the worst kept secret in the Palace, if not the entire kingdom, that they were lovers, but since returning to Amberle's home they had been forced to hide their true feelings, making this their only sanctuary. Because it was bad enough they were both girls, but an Elven Princess loving a human, a mangy Rover at that, was unspeakable. There were those in the Palace that Eretria was sure would kill her if they had the slightest proof that she had perverted their precious Princess, but even though she was pretty sure they would never hurt the future Queen Eretria was mostly worried about Amberle, and was greatly relieved when her girlfriend finally made her way through the door, closed it behind her and leaned back against it with a sigh.

Of course she had to play it cool, "That bad, huh?"

"No." Amberle admitted, "About as well as I could have hoped."

This understandably made Eretria nervous, "Then why the long sigh?"

Looking apologetic Amberle slowly approached her lover and confessed, "The council is permitting me to marry Will."

"WHAT!" Eretria exclaimed, losing her cool facade as she jumped off the bed.

"Eretria..." Amberle began as calmingly and soothingly as she could, "Let me explain, I-"

"You want to marry him?" Eretria accused, crossing her arms while trying and failing to return to her usual aloofness.

"God no." Amberle said bluntly.

"Then why?" Eretria whined.

"I'm trying to tell you." Amberle huffed, and then when her girlfriend motioned for her to continue she sighed, "The council would never allow me to marry a human. Let alone-"

"A girl?" Eretria offered.

"I was going to say Rover, but yes." Amberle said softly, "But they will let me marry Will. He is at least half Elf, and a hero to the people."

"And a boy." Eretria grumbled.

"Yes, and that." Amberle admitted, before kneeling down in front of Eretria and added, "The council would prefer I marry one of their suitors-"

"I bet they would." Eretria interrupted again.

"God Eretria, let me finish!" Amberle snapped, quickly finishing, "The council would prefer I marry one of their suitors, and Will would prefer I was marrying him because I loved him, but he and the council nowhere my heart really lies."

There was a long pause and then Eretria dryly said, "That's not very fair on Will."

"It's not fair on any of us." Amberle admitted, "But if I am to be Queen, it is a necessary deception. The council, and my people, will accept him as my husband, and he will have some power when I'm crowned. And he will be free to date whoever he wants, as long as he is discreet, while-"

"You get the throne, and I get to be your whore." Eretria huffed, turning away from her secret girlfriend.

"Eretria, please..." Amberle said softly, gently reaching for her lover, "You know you're so much more to me than that."

"But I won't be." Eretria said softly, "I'll be a joke. We'll be a joke."

"We already are." Amberle said, tears falling from her eyes, "And I can't change that."

"You can." Eretria said, turning and cupping Amberle's face, "Run away with me. Like we should have done from the start. We'll be poor, but we'll be free and happy."

Even more tears falling from her eyes Amberle admitted, "I can't leave my people."

"You mean you won't." Eretria said flatly, turning away, "You'd rather stay here and be Queen, with me as your human pet."

There was another long silence and then Amberle asked, "What if I was yours?"

"What?" Eretria frowned as she turned back to face Amberle.

"Can, can we sit down? Please?" Amberle asked softly.

"I guess." Eretria shrugged, the two girls sitting on the bad before continuing their conversation.

"I... I said, what if I was your pet." Amberle asked, and then when Eretria scoffed the Princess insisted, "I'm serious."

There was yet another long pause and then Eretria asked, "What do you mean exactly?"

Amberle sighed, blushed and then took a deep breath before explaining, "If we are forced to seemingly confirm everything they say is true, what if we turn it on it's head? What if behind closed doors I am your Pet Elf. Your slave who lives to please you."

Another pause and then Eretria asked, "Why?"

"Because I would do anything to make you stay." Amberle explained, even more teary-eyed than before, "I, I can't do this without you, but it's unfair of me to ask you to stay and be a joke. At least this way, every time you have to hear someone making a joke at your expense, you'll know its you who has the last laugh."

Another long silence and then Eretria asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Whatever you want. That's kind of the point." Amberle replied, and then seeing the look on her lover's face quickly added, "But you need to humiliate me. Make me feel like you feel whenever you leave this room."

This time there was a brief pause before Eretria cupped Amberle's face and softly murmured, "I don't want to hurt you. I love you."

With a soft smile Amberle replied, "I'm already in pain. I just want you to give me a different type of pain."

The next pause was long again before Eretria ordered, "Stand up."

Amberle jumped up and stood at attention like Eretria was her drill sergeant, before cautiously murmuring, "Yes Mistress."

"Mistress?" Eretria chuckled softly, "You really have thought this through, haven't you?"

"Yes Mistress." Amberle blushed.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth." Eretria snapped loudly, standing up and getting in Amberle's face. Truth be told she was more aggressive about it then she intended to be, but it was intriguing how Amberle obeyed, prompting Eretria to add, "That's better..."

Eretria then trailed off and slowly walked around Amberle a few times, eventually telling her, "You know, when we first met, I would have loved to have an off switch for you just like this."

Amberle opened her mouth, then closed it again, which caused Eretria to grin, "Wow, You managed to avoid giving a comeback. I'm impressed. Now take off your clothes. Yes, all of them."

For a second or two Amberle hesitated, an adorable look of nervousness on her face. Which was kind of hilarious considering how many times they had seen each other naked. From the look on her face Eretria guessed that her girl came to the same conclusion as she quickly began to undress. Not that stopped Amberle from keeping her eyes downcast most of the time, but Eretria would never not find that endearing. Of course those feelings of fondness gave way to pure lust as more and more perfect skin was revealed to Eretria until her girlfriend was standing naked in front of her. Then and only then did Amberle give her a partial smile, which made Eretria fall in love with her all over again.

Eretria then slowly circled Amberle again, before telling her, "Good, now get down on your knees."

There was another brief hesitation, and an adorable look, from Amberle. Then the Elven Princess slowly got down onto her knees in front of the human, at first timidly looking up at her, before turning her eyes downcast. Honestly it almost made Eretria cum on the spot. It was just so fucking hot, way more then she thought it would have been, Eretria having to swallow softly before gathering up the strength to circle her lover again like a slaver examining their latest purchase, Eretria wanted to make Amberle feel like she had on a few horrific occasions. Like just a piece of meat. Of course Amberle was so much more than that to her, but if humiliation was what Amberle wanted, then humiliation Eretria would give her.

"Is this what you want?" Eretria asked with a raised eyebrow, and then when Amberle just nodded the human added, "Answer me."

"Yes." Amberle quickly answered, her voice obviously filled with a throaty lust.

"What happened to Mistress?" Eretria smirked.

Amberle blushed, "I, I thought you didn't like it?"

Eretria frowned, "Did I say that?"

"You laughed." Amberle pointed out.

"Is that the same thing?" Eretria asked.

After a brief pause Amberle admitted, "No."

"So why have you stopped calling me Mistress?" Eretria asked.

"I, I.. I assumed-" Amberle stammered.

"Oh, you assumed?" Eretria chuckled, "That's cute?"

"Do, do you want me to call you Mistress?" Amberle asked softly.

Eretria raised an eyebrow, "Do you?"

There was another brief pause and then Amberle admitted huskily, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Eretria pushed.

"Yes Mistress." Amberle quickly replied.

"Huh..." Eretria hummed, circling Amberle a few more times before pointing out, "You can really be dumb sometimes... and slow on the uptake, but never this much, and I know you're not stupid. So you know what I think? I think you want me to punish you. Am I right?"

"Yes Mistress." Amberle answered.

Eretria grinned, and then after another pause asked, "And how should I do that?"

Amberle blushed and then after another brief pause suggested, "You... you could spank me."

Once again grinning Eretria asked, "Would you like that?"

Blushing again Amberle admitted, "Yes."

"Why?" Eretria asked.

After a pause Amberle said, "Because I deserve it."

"Why?" Eretria asked.

After the longest pause yet Amberle answered, "Because I'm weak. I make you stay, and don't defend your honour when small-minded people insult you to my face. Because I don't have the guts to tell them how much I love you. How much I need you. How much you've done for me."

Eretria smiled and firmly said, "I don't give a shit about what people say about me. Or about us."

"Yes you do." Amberle said firmly, and then before they could get into another argument quickly added, "And even if you didn't, it bothers me. And I don't try and stop it, and whatever my reasons for it, they're not good enough. And, and I just need this, okay? Please Eretria?"

Eretria smirked, "You keep forgetting to call me Mistress."

"I'm sorry, I-" Amberle began before she was cut off by a hard slap to her face.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Eretria snapped, doing her best to act upset as she sat down and indicated to her knee, "Get over here and bend over my knee! I'm going to beat some respect into your spoiled little Elf ass!"

Amberle was initially frozen to the spot in shock, gently rubbing the side of her face which stung something horrible. For a second she thought maybe she had made a mistake, that maybe she should have tried expensive jewellery or food instead, but deep down she knew her human lover would have most likely rejected those things. That this was probably her best course of action. Or at least the most therapeutic. Then Amberle crawled over to Eretria and carefully placed herself over her lover's knee, making sure that her butt was in perfect position for the punishment it had embarrassed her to ask for, even now Amberle blushing red as she tried to balance herself on the smaller girl's lap.

To her initial surprise Eretria didn't begin right away. She had thought that at least part of Eretria would be eager to do this to her. But no, Eretria was too smart for that. She would want to make Amberle suffer before she gave her what she wanted. She always did, even if that suffering was normally very pleasant. What followed was no gentle pussy licking or fingering, but it was still kind of pleasant, as it showed what lust Eretria had for her body, the human taking several long minutes to slide her hand across her ass, sometimes squeezing and pinching it, much like she did when they were making out.

Then Eretria taunted her, "You know Princess, I've never told you this before, but you have the cutest little butt."

"Erm, thank you Mistress?" Amberle replied, not sure what to say.

Ignoring the reply Eretria murmured mostly to herself, "This is going to be fun."

She then raised her hand and brought it down hard on Amberle's ass, making the Elven Princess cry out in a mixture of surprise and pain. Not that she was surprised that the blow finally came, just that Eretria hit her so hard. Then again what did she really expect? She had literally asked for this, and hadn't specified exactly what she wanted. And she wasn't so sure she wanted anything softer. Yet she got them, the next half a dozen blows far gentler than the first, and Eretria even paused in between each crack so she could give Amberle some unnecessary time to recover. And perhaps more importantly time to grope her ass some more.

That part was incredibly embarrassing, which wasn't surprising considering she was in a very vulnerable position. But to her surprise she found she rather enjoyed it. All of it. The spanking, the groping, the compromising position, and even the humiliation itself was all wonderfully therapeutic after failing to defend the girl she loved. And, to her surprise, she found that she just flat-out enjoyed it. It made her wet. Which was humiliating, but that just repeated the cycle, until Amberle had to bite her lip to stop herself from begging Eretria to really give her everything she'd got had and to spank her with the strength she had shown in the beginning.

Suddenly Eretria asked, "I assume you've ordered your guards to ignore any cries unless you directly call for them, yes?"

"Of course Mistress." Amberle blushed furiously.

"Good girl." Eretria smiled, then after a few more gentle strikes asked, "So, is this enough for you? Or do you want me to give you a proper spanking?"

Amberle blushed again before replying, "Please Mistress... spank me as hard as you can."

Eretria grinned, "Be careful what you wish for Princess."

Eretria followed that up with the hardest strike she was capable of to Amberle's ass, causing the Princess to let out the most adorable cry. She then continued crying out as Eretria started going to town on her butt. Okay, the next half a dozen strikes weren't nearly as powerful as the one which had preceded them, but that was just so Eretria could slowly work up to it. After all, she didn't want to overwhelm Amberle, although it felt like that's exactly what she did as eventually she built up the spanking until she was giving Amberle everything she had, Eretria having to remind herself that Amberle was tougher than she looked and could take this kind of thing.

To her credit even though Amberle squirmed on her lap and continuously squealed, cried and whimpered she never told Eretria to stop. Which shouldn't have really been a surprise, and Eretria told herself it wasn't, but either way she was incredibly proud of her girl. And to think, she had once thought this girl would probably break down and cry if she so much as broke a nail. Although her hatred for Elves had a lot to do with that initial assessment. What she could have never imagined when they first met, and maybe even not before a few moments ago, was just how much Amberle would like getting a spanking. Because the Princess wasn't just finding it therapeutic, oh no, it was making her wet.

The realisation caused an evil smile to cross Eretria's face. Amberle's pussy was wet from getting spanked, meaning that the Elven Princess was getting off on the pain, or the humiliation, or submission, or all three. Fuck, that was intoxicating, Eretria so turned on by this revelation that she started giving it to Amberle, her lust causing Eretria to reach down deep and find a way to spank her girlfriend even harder than before and for a while she was completely lost in the desire to brutalise that cute little butt. As a result the cheeks, which quickly turned to light and then a dark pink, to become even more discoloured, eventually turning a bruised and angry red.

Eretria had no idea how long she roughly spanked Amberle for. It was easily too long, and Eretria was surprised, and disappointed, that the guards didn't disobey their orders, burst into the room and force her to stop. She certainly felt very guilty over what she was doing, but at this point she just couldn't stop. Watching Amberle's butt jiggle slightly from every blow, and the cries coming from Amberle's mouth were just so intoxicating Eretria couldn't stop herself until her hand felt like it was going to fall off. Then, flooded with guilt, she began stroking that abused butt and cooing softly in a desperate attempt to make it up to Amberle who was still whimpering pathetically.

"More!" Amberle suddenly whimpered.

This of course took Eretria off-guard, "Amberle-"

"Please Mistress!" Amberle pleaded, "I deserve it.

"No you don't!" Eretria insisted, and then before Amberle could argue she reached one hand in between the legs of her lover to rub Amberle's pussy, causing a soft gasp of pleasure to come out of the Elf, which in turn made Eretria smile, "And if you're enjoying it, it's not much of a punishment, is it?"

"It's starting to really hurt." Amberle admitted, blushing as she added, "Which is why... why..."

"You want more?" Eretria finished for her, then after another brief pause offered, "Just a little, okay? I don't want to spoil you."

"Okay Mistress." Amberle smiled happily.

Amberle then cried out as she finally got another smack to her needy ass. It wasn't nearly as hard as she wanted, but it was a nice promise of things to come. Of course now she knew she wanted it Eretria denied her for an annoying amount of time, but eventually her girlfriend built up to the same punishing pace and force that she had been using before, making Amberle cry out with pure joy. Because this was what she needed. What she wanted. What she deserved. She had failed Eretria over, and over, and over again. She had failed her people too, and her family, and her friends. Not done the best that she could. But most of all with Eretria.

It felt so wrong to even think it, but it was Eretria who truly mattered to her. Only Eretria. She loved her with all her heart, and she had allowed her to suffer because of her. So it was only right that Eretria was the one giving Amberle what she so richly deserved. But to her shame it was more than that. She liked it. She really, really liked it. Loved it even. It was just so amazing to be punished in a way that no one would have punished a Princess. To be punished like a naughty child, or perhaps even a common whore, was beyond thrilling, and for several long minutes Amberle became completely lost in it. Then Eretria stopped again, leading Amberle to protest again.

"Eretria! No, don't stop! More! Please Mistress!" Amberle cried out, before letting out a loud gasp of pleasure, "Oh Gods!"

The moment Eretria stopped smacking her bottom she of course went back to groping it, but that was only for a few long seconds. Then Amberle protested and suddenly Eretria was sliding her hand in between her legs to her very wet centre, causing that gasp and curse. Those sounds continued to fall out of Amberle's mouth as Eretria gently rubbed her needy pussy, then she cried out loudly as her girlfriend slowly entered her with a finger. Once that finger was buried inside of Amberle's cunt Eretria paused, allowing them both to savour the moment. Then she officially began fucking her. Oh yes, Eretria began sliding her finger in and out of Amberle's pussy, making her whimper, moan and cry out with pure pleasure. Then Amberle let out even more of those sounds as Eretria added a second finger.

What felt like seconds later Amberle was on the edge of orgasm, and of course just like always Eretria was refusing to send her over that edge. It was one of the most predictable things about Eretria. Her girl just love to tease her. In fact normally Amberle got it much worse. Yes, Eretria loved to tease her, however it was before letting her reach this stage, and this time Amberle had been more ready for Eretria's fingers than ever before. Plus, the fact that she was still bent over Eretria's knee only helped matters. Or not, because after a few long minutes of torturing her with pleasure Eretria pulled her fingers out of her and then unceremoniously tossed Amberle onto the bed, the Princess landing on her incredibly sore butt.

After grimacing Amberle whined, "Eretria!"

"What? I said I didn't want to spoil you." Eretria grinned wickedly, "In fact, I think it's high time you spoil me."

Eretria then began stripping off her clothes as slowly as she could, which wasn't very, leaning to Amberle grinning and cheeking, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Eretria confirmed with another grin, pushing Amberle down onto her back and then straddling her face, "Spoil me Princess! Fucking spoil me good. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, mmmmm fuck! Spoil me! Eat me! Oh fuck Amberle! Oh fuck!"

Eretria then continued swearing and crying out in pleasure as Amberle wasted no time in beginning to lick her pussy just like the good little pet she was right now. A good little Pet Princess? Yes, Eretria loved the sound of that. Amberle Elessedil was her good little Pet Princess. Hers to use however she wanted. Hers to spank, and fuck, and corrupt. The filthy little Rover corrupting sweet little Princess Amberle, the filthy human having her way with the Elven Heir to the throne. Eretria kind of got lost in these thoughts for a little while as for a few long minutes Amberle gently licked her pussy. Then Eretria ran out of patience for slow and gentle.

"More! Mmmmm, more! Ah fuck, make me cum! Oh Amberle!" Eretria whimpered pleadingly, before adding in a more demanding voice, "Now! Fucking lick my clit, tongue my twat, ohhhhh fuck, just make me cum! Oh fuck Princess, spanking you made me so wet! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, spanking your spoiled little Elf ass made me fucking soak my panties, and now I need to cum. Oooooh, cum in your mouth! Oh yeah, I wanna cum in the mouth of everyone's favourite Princess and make you swallow it! Mmmmm, swallow my cum! And cover your pretty little face with it! Ooooooohhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk yessssssss, that's it, make me cum like a good little Pet Princess. Mmmmmm, make me cum, aaaaaaahhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddsssssssss, mmmmmm shit!"

It took an infuriatingly long time for Amberle to even start increasing the amount of attention on Eretria's clit, but eventually she got exactly what she wanted. First came the long lingering licks to her clit, Amberle even taking it into her mouth and sucking on it without even needing to be asked. Then she increase the speed and the force of the pussy licking itself, and teased the entrance to Eretria's cunt. Then finally she pushed her tongue inside her, and after spanking Princess Amberle Elessedil it was a struggle for Eretria not to cum on the spot. Luckily this wasn't her first time receiving this extreme level of pleasure, and not only was she able to hold out, but she was able to play with her own hard nipples while doing it.

She had only just exposed them, as although she intended to strip off all her clothes first Eretria just hadn't had the patience, and ended up just removing her pants and panties before straddling Amberle's pretty face. Eretria then slowly removed the rest of her clothes while being licked, until she was fully naked while riding the face of her Princess. Her Pet Princess! Eretria reminded herself over and over of that while pushing herself towards climax, although it was an unnecessary addition, as with that talented Elven tongue inside her it was only a matter of seconds before she came, Amberle hammering her tongue in and out of her to push her over the edge.

Hoping to inform the entire palace, if not the entire land, of what she was doing to their precious Princess Eretria kept up the dirty talk as long and as loudly as possible, and when she became completely incoherent she shamelessly screamed long and loudly. Although that was only partly out of choice, as Amberle always made her cum so hard, her initially eagerness but clumsiness being replaced by eagerness and pure skill as the Elven Princess spent an increasing amount of quality time between her legs. Which of course made Eretria cum hard, and fall even more embarrassingly in love with her precious Princess. Or her precious pet Princess, as Amberle was now, Eretria thought wickedly.

Amberle was very proud of the fact that it was always easy to make Eretria cum. True, normally that had less to do with her skill and more because Eretria seemed ridiculously horny all the time, but Amberle had it on good authority that was only when she was around, which in it's own twisted way was flattering. But it had never been quite this easy and quick before, which had to be a testament to just how much Eretria had enjoyed their little game, which made Amberle really happy, because she really wanted to do it again. Sure, it felt like she wouldn't be sitting down properly for a while, but it was worth it for the sensation she fell, and being able to make Eretria cum like this.

She also prided herself on being able to make Eretria cum hard and frequently, but it had never been this hard and frequently. In fact it felt like as soon as Amberle had finish swallowing cum she barely got a chance to reinsert her tongue into her girlfriend and fuck her before Eretria was cumming again. It was also unusually fast for her to begin grinding down onto her face, which as always was horrible because Amberle barely got to swallow any girl cum that way, but also wonderful because she was practically drowned with Eretria's juices. Which was again further prove they would almost certainly soon do this again, which made Amberle very happy indeed.

It also made her ache for some attention herself, but like the good little bottom she was Amberle put her all into making Eretria feel good. Which just made her a good girlfriend, and Amberle was much more proud of that title. Besides, she was confident that Eretria would return the favour soon enough. In the meantime Amberle concentrated on making Eretria feel good, even if all she could really do at this stage was stick her tongue out and then keep it out to make sure that Eretria could bash her clit against it every time she grinded down onto her face. Which of course was often. Like her girlfriend, Amberle also wondered what other people would think if they could see her right now, which almost made her cum without Eretria, or herself, touching her.

Then just as Amberle was considering finishing the job herself, which really wouldn't take much at this point, Eretria pulled herself up and off her face. Amberle was disappointed to see her go, and automatically pushed her head up so she could give her a few final licks, which of course made Eretria chuckle with delight. At least in between her cries and gasps of pleasure. Then the human collapse down onto the equally sweaty Elf, the two women then staring lustfully at each other before getting lost in a long drawn-out kiss which itself almost made Amberle cum. But it sadly just wasn't enough. She needed more. Not much more, just something to push her over the edge. And she needed it now.

Which was why Amberle eventually broke the kiss and whimpered, "Eretria!"

"Touch yourself!" Eretria ordered, firmly adding, "Gently."

Amberle whimpered pathetically, but did as she was told, slowly sliding her hands up to her breasts and massaging them for a few painfully long minutes, before allowing her right hand to slide down to where she needed some attention the most. Instantly her eyelids fluttered, ultimately closing as she concentrated on the wonderful sensations. Which were nearly as wonderful as if it was the other girl touching her, like she had just thought, it wouldn't take much to make her cum, and the fact that Eretria had ordered her to do this, and was watching her do it, was making it so much more intense. All she needed was a little more. Just a little. But of course Eretria wouldn't let her have it. Not that easily.

"Open your eyes! Look at me when you touch yourself." Eretria practically growled, and then after a brief pause pushed, "What do you say?"

"Yes Mistress?" Amberle whimpered cautiously, and then when she believed it was approval she was seeing in Eretria's eyes added, "Sorry Mistress."

"Good girl... now... slow down." Eretria ordered, "You don't cum until I say you can cum."

"Yes Mistress." Amberle whimpered pathetically and in utter disappointment.

Really, Amberle should have seen this coming. Give Eretria an inch, and she would take a mile. More even. And she would do it with a smile on her face. Although this time it felt like she really was going too far. Amberle hadn't even increased the pace that much, let alone allowed put a finger inside her yet, and yet Eretria was forcing her to slow down? Really? Because Amberle wanted to give up total control to Eretria, because she knew Eretria would love it, and so would Amberle. It was relaxing and therapeutic to give up control and be punished for her deeds, but this was too much. This was Eretria denying her an orgasm, after Amberle had just licked her to one.

Worse, Eretria was keeping her so close to climax, but not allowing her to go over the edge, even with her own fingers, which was becoming almost literally painful for the poor Princess. Which had to be clear to Eretria, as Amberle wasn't even trying to hide the pathetic whimpers and cries coming out of her mouth. Hell, at this point there were literally tears sliding down Amberle's face as her need to cum was becoming so great. And of course Amberle was staring at the woman she loved pleadingly. When the woman she loved just stared back. Which made Amberle worry that Eretria was mad at her. That all of this was too much, that it had reminded Eretria of her past. That Eretria didn't love her anymore because of it. Oh Gods, Eretria didn't love her any more, or because of Amberle's stupidity.

As if sensing that absurd thought Eretria began softly whispering such loving words as, "Gods, you're so beautiful. I can't believe you're real. I love you so much."

"Eretria..." Amberle croaked weakly after a few long minutes of listening to her lover, "Please..."

"Shhhhhh, just keep touching yourself." Eretria whispered softly but forcefully, then grinning wickedly as she added in a slightly louder voice, "Mmmmmm, you're so beautiful when you touch yourself. And when you feel good. And especially when you cum. Oh don't worry sweetie, I'll make you cum. You know I always do. Just trust me, okay? Ohhhhh yessssss, rub that cute little clit of yours a little. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, there's my girl. There's my good little Princess. Or should that be, my good little Pet Princess? That's what you want to be now Amberle? Huh? My good little Pet Princess who does whatever I want? Who's my slutty little bitch behind closed doors? My whore? Answer me!"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, YES!" Amberle whimpered, and cried out, "I'll be your whore! Oooooooh, I want to be your bitch. I need to be a good little Pet Princess. Please Eretria... Mistress... I just want to be yours."

"You are!" Eretria said boldly, before pushing Amberle's right-hand out of the way and replacing it with her own, "Now cum for me."

More or less at the same time Eretria pushed her index finger into Amberle's pussy and began gently rubbing her clit with her thumb, which was more than enough to send the Princess over the edge of a powerful climax. Perhaps even the most powerful of her life, which was really saying something considering her very active sex life with Eretria. Eretria, the wonderful human girl who she adored so much, who was once again making her cum so effortlessly, and would do so again, and again, and again over the next few minutes. Amberle didn't deserve her. She would never deserve her. But maybe it would be okay, if she could only be a good little Pet Princess.

Eretria was thinking the exact same thing. Well, at least the part about not deserving her lover. Which was mortifyingly sappy, and the kind of thing Eretria would have mercilessly taunted someone else for saying, but she just couldn't help it. Amberle always bought out that incredibly mushy side of her, and especially during love-making. Oh Gods, Eretria had referred to it as love-making! That was so embarrassing, but it was oh so true, as both girls stared lovingly into each other's eyes as one relentlessly gave the other pleasure without even thinking of her own. Partly because Eretria was very much satisfied with what she had received already, but also it just felt like an honour to be able to do this to her girl.

She especially loved the way that Amberle's pussy was quivering and clamping down upon her with every orgasm she squeezed out of the Elf girl, Eretria's fingers working tirelessly to make Amberle feel good. At first it was just the one, which was all it took to make Amberle cum that first time, but Eretria soon added a second, and then eventually a third inside of Amberle's pretty little Elf cunt while rubbing her clit with her thumb, at first strategically, them relentlessly. Eretria also leaned forward and started gently nibbling Amberle's cute little pointy ears, occasionally biting down a little roughly upon them to make sure it would leave a mark the other stuck up Elfs would see, but then quickly licking and sucking them better. Although both made Amberle cum extra hard, which in turn made Eretria grin wickedly.

Then Eretria just lovingly kiss those ears as she bought Amberle down from her high. Normally Eretria preferred to see just how many orgasms she could squeeze out of Amberle before they knocked her girl unconscious, however this time round Eretria thought it was really important to give the Elf some after-care. Or more accurately, give her some after-care which she was conscious for. Of course slowing her pace caused Amberle to whimper with disappointment like the spoilt little brat she was, which would only give Eretria a good excuse to spank her later. Assuming of course, Amberle wanted to do this again. Eretria really hoped she would.

Putting that thought aside for now Eretria reluctantly removed her fingers from Amberle's pussy, slowly pulled them up to her lips and then pushed them into her mouth with a happy moan. She then continued moaning as she slowly and thoroughly cleaned those fingers, staring directly at Amberle the entire time. The first time she had done this Amberle had blush bright red, and looked away immediately. Now she kept Eretria's gaze, and even smiled a little. It made Eretria fall a little bit more in love with her. Then when she removed her fingers from her mouth Eretria leaned down, gently kissed Amberle before rolling onto her back and pulling her secret girlfriend into her arms and holding her tight.

Even while she was quivering from the after-shocks to her orgasms Amberle clung to her tightly, making Eretria smiled softly, kissed the top of Amberle's head and then murmur, "I love you. You're amazing. I'm so lucky to have you."

After enjoying those words for a little while Amberle murmured deliriously, "Me too. Love you. So, so much... Mistress."

Eretria grinned, "Love you more, my little Pet Princess."


End file.
